


The Summer I Loved You (OffGun AU)

by crazy4fanfic



Category: gunatthaphanphunsawat, offgun, offjumpoladulkittiporn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Offjumpoladulkittiporn - Freeform, Romance, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, gunatthaphanphunsawat - Freeform, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4fanfic/pseuds/crazy4fanfic
Summary: To others, summer indicated the bright sun, the buzzing of bees on blooming flowers, the taste of ice-cream and the joyous vibrant atmosphere. However, to Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, summer was love, summer was Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn.Every summer Gun spends his vacation at the Adulkittiporn residence. It's the only time of the year that he can be close to Off, the love of his life. One such Summer he confesses his love only to be declined. The season ends with a broken heart and a dent in their friendship.The next summer arrives and like clockwork, Gun once again finds himself at Off's house. His head tells him that it's a bad idea, that nothing will come of it and yet his heart urges him to grab the opportunity and cherish the moments that he can spend with Off.In this raging war between heart vs mind, will Gun be able to get through this season with an intact heart? Will his vacation be cut short or will the time spent with Off finally bring a change and make his summer last a little longer?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Adulkittiporn Residence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very familiar with the school/university curriculum of Thailand and have zero clue as to when the final school term ends and the students get their vacation. I would like to assume that it's over the summer like most countries. In my country, summer vacation for students starts from the second week of April until the first week of June so, I'm just gonna go with these months. I'm certain that it's not the case with Thai schools but for the sake of the plot just go along with my idea as summer is very crucial to my story.  
> Anyway, that being said hope you enjoy the story. Happy reading :)

Summer is a time when children and adults alike go on a vacation to beaches, hill stations or exotic places around the word, however that was not the case with Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat. Since the time he can remember he had always spent his summers at the Adulkittiporn estate. It was the only holiday that he looked forward to spend away from his hometown and yet this year he was nervous to set foot in that place.

That being said he still wouldn't miss the opportunity for anything in the world. Out of the three hundred and sixty-five days of the year, this one month of summer holiday was mighty precious to him. So, there he stood under the scorching summer heat reveling in the beauty of the Adulkittiporn residence, a lavish two-storey tropical house standing on an estimated land of approximately four acres. The lush greenery that surrounded it complimented the exotic wooden and cultured stone design of the house enhancing its beauty tenfold.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, he was finally here. Even though he seemed calm and collected on the outside it was far from the truth. His insides were doing somersaults that would put even the most talented gymnasts to shame. Just the thought of meeting the young master of the house made him want to hide in the trunk of the car that he had got down from not a moment ago.

"Gun, my dear boy. You made it."

"Aunty!" He shouted in excitement and ran towards the voice that greeted him.

Soft arms engulfed him in a hug. He smiled when he felt a kiss on his forehead and giggled when the female ruffled his hair playfully.

"Welcome home son. I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too. I missed you and your warm hugs."

"And what about me, didn't you miss me at all?"

Both Gun and the female turned at the voice that came from the entrance of the house. A stately man in his late forties stood smiling at the duo. He was accompanied by a much younger woman who had a slight grip on his arm. She waved and smiled at Gun.

"Pa, he's just arrived cut him some slack, would you." The young woman and the man walked forward and met Gun halfway before he was pulled in a tight hug that left him breathless.

"My Turn." The young woman said, rubbing her hands in glee and then she went and kissed Gun's cheek and hugged him. "My, my is it my imagination or have you grown a head taller than last year?"

"Really?" Gun asked, his eyes dancing in excitement. Whenever it came to the topic of height discussion it was always a sore point with Gun, what with him being shorter than most boys his age. So, hearing that made him smile from one ear to another.

His expression only made the woman laugh out loud. "Seriously Gun....after all these years and you still fall for that lie."

"So not fair sis." Gun pouted, yet his eyes shone reflecting a loving smiled at the woman.

"Oho...let me hear you saying the same thing to Off when he teases you."

At the mention of that name the glow in his eyes dimmed. His tongue darted out and licked his lower lip in nervousnees. Eyes alert, they zoned in on the entrance of the house praying that the person wouldn't make his presence known. To be honest he was not yet ready to face the owner of the said name however, he knew that he couldn't avoid him while his stay here.

"Where's he?" He asked, just so he didn't seem out of character.

To that Mrs. Adulkittiporn answered, "he's been in the backyard studio all afternoon. Anyway, let's get you inside and help you settle in."

Gun smiled as wide as he could and nodded. The company of the three entered the house while Mr. Adulkittiporn called a servant and asked him to unload the luggage from the car and leave it in Gun's usual room that he occupied every summer.

"I'm sad to know that your parents and sister didn't accompany you this time." Aunty said as she walked besides Gun. Her arm still hugging Gun's shoulder.

"Yeah, mom is unhappy as well. Dad's schedule is super busy overlooking the collaboration of our company with a famous clothing brand in Korea. As for Pim, she was eager to join the hip-hop dance classes that her school started as a new summer activity this year so mom agreed to it."

"I hope they will make it to the birthday party this year. They will, wont they?" Off's elder sister asked, her brows furrowed in doubt.

"Definitely...although I'm not sure if they'll be able to make it in time to help you with organizing the birthday party."

"Tch...that's a bummer."

When they entered the living room Off's mom asked him if he would like to eat something first or he would rather take a rest. She was concerned and kept worrying over how he had to endure a three-hour car ride before reaching their house.

"I'd like to shower first if that's okay. Even with the air-con in the car, I'm still sweating and humidity is making my body itch."

"No worries dear. You freshen up and I'll send some snacks up to your room." She kissed the side of his head and patted his shoulder before she let him walk upstairs.

He took to the stairs and upon reaching the upper floor his eyes darted to the room next to his. The door of the room was closed and he wondered if the person he didn't want to encounter and yet his heart desperately wanted to meet had returned from the backyard studio. His heart thudding, he tiptoed towards the door and placed his ear against the wooden frame to see if he could hear any movement from inside.

_Woof! woof!_

Gun's entire frame shuddered at the sudden intrusion; his fingers clutched a handful of his t-shirt at the front of his chest. "Holy shit!"

Before he could react a furry ball of warm flesh latched onto his midriff, its tongue sticking out in excitement.

"Picasso!" Gun kneeled down and hugged the canine, petting its fur in utter joy. "Boy I missed you too." His heart slowly receded to its normal speed.

The dog wagged its tail non-stop and jumped on his hind legs eager to reach Gun's face and licked every part of the flesh that its tongue could reach. Gun giggled at the display of affection and stretched his neck to avoid the drool that he was being showered with. His nose scrunched up at the rough texture of the dog's tongue. This was so not the shower he had in mind.

"Picasso....here boy." Thankfully he was saved by Off's sister, Amp. The dog sprinted down the stairs as fast as he had come to welcome Gun.

"You definitely need a shower after that." Gun nodded, his smile still in place. He rested the back of his lower arms on the wooden banister of the stairs and looked down at Amp who stood with a steel bowl. And judging from the dog's wide gaze pinned on the utensil it was probably his meal time.

"See you later Amp, I'm gonna go and freshen up."

He didn't wait for a reply. Once inside his room he collected his toiletries from his bags that was already set at the foot of the bed. It didn't take him long to freshen up. Once he was clean of all the sweat and grime of the heat, he felt like a new person.

The curtains to the window were pushed open and Gun could see the backside of the house in its entire glory. Tall trees that danced to the music of the wind and the chirping of the birds. The beauty of the place called to his inner artist and his feet advanced towards the window. The soothing wind washed upon his face and ruffled his wet hair. He breathed in the freshness of the place, his eyes closing on its own accord, it pure bliss. The trickle of water flowing in the distant lifted the corners of his lips in a fond smile. A memory of his childhood flitted before his eyes. He could hear the laughter of kids enjoying in the river, splashing water and running around. The faces of their younger selves, him and Off and a couple of other friends enjoying the summer at the Adulkittiporn estate.

As he stood reminiscing the past his eyes became heavy, the fatigue of the journey finally catching up to him. He lay himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling with nothing in particular. He didn't know when but his eyes closed on its own accord and he zoned out.

While he slept, his thoughts revolved around the people of the house who always welcomed him with open arms, summer after summer, every year. Gun's parents and Off's were school buddies and shared a deep friendship that only seemed to strengthen over as the years passed. Therefore, Off's family were practically his family and the same extended to Off as well.

In all his thoughts the one person who held the dominant position was Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn. A guy who was blessed with both, good looks and immense talent in whatever he did be it art or music. However, when it came to matters of the heart, he was as clueless as a duck out of the water.

***

_TBC_


	2. An Evening By The River

Summer of 2019

The wind grazing through the trees and grass at the banks of the river brought over the laughter and merry chatter of the people in the courtyard. The rippling waves under the moonlight shone as though it were dancing along with the music that played in the distant corner of the house. It was as if the entire surrounding were partaking in the celebration that was taking place at the Adulkittiporn residence.

"Gun...wanna go somewhere quiet?"

"Where to?"

"It's getting hot here. Let's take a stroll by the river and get some fresh air."

Gun looked around at the throng of people. The atmosphere was getting a bit stifling, some fresh would do him good. Also the person before him need only ask and Gun would have given him his everything so he nodded with great enthusiasm and the two sneaked out the party. As an after thought the person went to the open bar, grabbed a bottle of wine and sneaked it under his jacket.

"Off Jumpol...what are you..." but before Gun could utter another word his hand was grabbed in a tight grip and dragged away from the crowd by Off who was laughing like a little kid who had succeeded in stealing candy from the candy jar. That sound was so contagious that it made Gun join in the laughter fest.

"If Aunty or my mom knows we'll be dead."

"Only if you tell them." Off admonished him in a matter of fact tone.

Minutes later they reached a wooden bench that overlooked the river and plopped on it. "Why is it always me that you have to drag along whenever you're up to something mischievous."

Off just giggled like a fool and pinched one of Gun's cheek. "Because you always give in to my nonsensical shenanigans. Also, you're the only one I trust to not rat me out to the elders."

Gun could only smile and shake his head. He was well versed with Off's mischievous side because he had joined in or more like dragged into some of the pranks carried out by the person sitting next to him. Thanks to Gun's innocent baby face they had escaped punishment most of the time but sometimes they had not been lucky enough.

"What about back in England then? Who accompanies you when you're up to something naughty?"

"No one." Off sighed wistfully. He opened the wine bottle, took a sip and passed it to Gun. For a long while he gazed at Gun and then he bumped his shoulder with the little boy. "Back home...I don't have you to keep my mischiefs a secret, so I don't bother."

_Thud!_

Gun's heart skipped a beat. He wondered if Off knew what his words did to Gun's insides. Heat crept up his cheeks even though he had yet to take a sip of the wine. He was grateful for the semi-darkness that enveloped them in this part of the property.

Off had always been good with words. He could charm anyone if he set his mind to. Unfortunately Gun had fallen victim to that charm without Off trying. To Off those were words were just casual offhanded remarks but to Gun they were like a bouquet of compliments that bloomed in the deepest core of his heart, never to wither. It only made what Gun fall deeper in love with the loon beside him.

Off grabbed the bottle from Gun's grip and swallowed a mouthful of the sloshing liquid. His actions seemed bitter for some reason. It was no secret between them that Off didn't have anyone whom he could call a best friend. The truth was he didn't want to.

His life was like a backpacker travelling from one country to the next after every three-four years. Mr. Adulkittiporn was a famous artist whereas Mrs. Adulkittiporn was an art curator who assisted her husband's artwork and exhibitions. They loved to travel places and get inspired by the art of the region. This was the core reason why many of Mr. Adulkittiporn's artwork garnered in handsome inflow of cash. Therefore, they never settled in one place for too long and was always in search for new inspiration.

However, the summer of Thailand was an exception to their lifestyle. That was the only time of the year when they came home to celebrate Mrs. Adulkittiporn and her son's birthday which happened to fall on the same day. Hence the celebration and yet, the birthday boy had sneaked out of his own party and was indulging his special day in an expensive bottle of rare vintage wine.

"All of them gave me presents and I have yet to receive yours."

"I still haven't packed it yet."

"Tch...same reason every year. Am I your friend or not?"

"No." Gun smirked. He brought the bottle to his lips to take a sip but at that minute Off thought it was a great way to punish Gun by tickling him senseless for denying him the title of a friend.

The wine went sloshing all over Gun's face, his hands and down under the neck of his t-shirt. His beige Chanel trousers unfortunately not saved from the spill.

"Oho...you didn't just do that...." Gun warned with a menacing look. "You...you ruined my outfit."

Off knew what was coming for him so to save himself from the onslaught, he got up and stood behind the bench. It acted as a barrier between Gun and Off. "Jum, just you wait until I get my hands on you."

They kept circling the bench, one avoiding and the other trying to escape the short length of the arm that made a grab for him, all the while laughing and running. When Gun stood on the bench, Off ran away from it, his feet squashing the grass along the banks of the river.

What he lacked in height; Gun more than made up in speed. Not a minute later he gained on Off and latched on his back like a koala bear. Try as he might Off couldn't budge the short guy off of his back. He could have easily but all his strength had been used up by the laughter that racked his body. That was how they were whenever they were together, childish and carefree and living in the moment.

"Ow ow ow...stop biting my ear." Off shook his head like a mad dog but Gun was having none of it. His teeth latched on the flesh even though his insides were shaking with laughter.

Not having a choice, Off stepped into the river and dunked themselves into the cool water body. It was the only way that he could get away from the little Guy and as he thought the trick worked wonderfully.

Gun coughed and shook his head, wiping the water off his face. "Jum, you sneaky bastard."

"There there....that will help to take off the stain from your clothes." Off smirked. "Before you thank me let me say...you're welcome." He turned and started walking towards the bench that they had occupied earlier as if getting dunked in the river was a daily occurrence for him.

Gun could only huff in annoyance and followed suit, trying to strain his clothes of the excess river water. "There's no saving it now. My clothes are ruined, no thanks to you."

When he reached Off, he grabbed the wine bottle from his grasp and swigged the liquid in continuous gulps until he was in need of air.

"Oooh...impressive. My boy here can drink," Off teased.

"Shut up!"

They sat on the bench, their heads resting on the backrest of the wooden seat, enjoying the solitude of each others company. The wind blowing against their body soothed their minds, both lost in their own thoughts.

Minutes passed before Off spoke, "Soon it will be the end of our summer vacation and we'll have to return back to our boring life."

"Um...but we'll be back the next summer."

"A whole year. I'm tired of waiting that long."

"We'll keep in touch. We always do, don't we?" Gun said, the question rhetoric. He then looked sideways at off and seeing his melancholic expression pained him.

"Yes we do, but it's not the same as being in each other's company. I miss all you guys. I miss this place and the fun that we have."

Gun's head had started to spin. The wine in his system was starting to take effect, rendering him speechless.

To be honest it was the same for him too. It's not like he didn't have friends, in fact he did but he wasn't as close to them as he was with Off. To him Off was more than just a friend. He had no idea when he had started falling for this crazy person but he knew that what he felt for Off was more than friendship.

"Can I ask you something?" Off's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." Gun quirked his shoulders and waited.

"Why do you come here every summer? It's not like you don't have places to go."

Gun scoffed, "What kind of a question is that?" His insides were getting warmer by the minute.

Sighing, Off repositioned himself on the bench and turned his torso to face Gun. His left thigh rested on the ankle of his right leg which was tucked in an 'l' shape on the bench.

"Arm, Tay, Alice, they sometimes skip spending summer here with us but not you. As far as I can remember you have always spent summer at our house. I wonder why's that?"

"Because of you."

"Me...what?" Off chuckled in confusion, not sure what I was getting at.

"Yes you, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn." Gun's hands reached over and palmed Off's cheeks pulling their faces close, their noses just a breath away from touching each other.

In the snap of a moment Off's eyes widened as it dawned on him that Gun had lost his senses to the wine that they had drunk. "Dude, I think you're stoked."

His teasing laugh only made Gun pout and act on his impulse, consequences be damned.

"Gu...."

Off wasn't given a chance to complete the word. Gun opened his lips and placed it on Off's open mouth that was about to call his name. He was beyond the level of thinking, his sanity flying out the window. All that mattered to him was the thought that he was finally kissing Off, the person whom he had been crushing over for lord knows how many summers.

Seconds ticked by and he let go of the person when he didn't get a response. Now that he had made it this far, Gun thought he might as well go ahead and confess his feeling even though he knew what Off's answer would be. That being said at least he'd get closure he needed.

"Jum....I like you. I don't know when it started but you are the sole reason why I visit this place summer after summer each year without fail.

Off on the other hand was rendered speechless. Never in his entire life had he ever imagined that he would be kissed by a guy and that too his childhood friend.

"Well....say something."

"Ahem.." Off cleared his throat which suddenly felt dry. "To be honest it's a bit shocking. I never expected this."

Gun pursed his lips and nodded knowing what Off's next words were going to be.

"Gun, I never looked at you as anything but a friend. I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings."

"That's okay, I understand." Those pitiful words left his lips in a quiet whisper but the the tears streaming down his face couldn't be stopped even if he tried.

"Hey shorty...please don't cry." Hearing that Gun cried even more, a lump forming at the back of his throat.

He was not strong enough to withstand the searing pain that overtook his heart. The next thing he knew he was enveloped in Off's arm but even that didn't help his aching heart. He clutched at Off's wet jacket and cried bitterly for he feared that this was going to be the end of their friendship. Because of his stupid mouth and his wayward actions maybe he had lost a friend that night.

****

_Present Summer_

A knock on the door woke up Gun and he looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Gun honey.....dinner's ready. Come down and eat."

Mrs. Adulkittiporn's voice helped him gain his bearings and recollect that he was at Off's house.

"Aunty, I'll be down in ten."

"Okay sweetie."

As he reached for his cellphone on the bedside cabinet, a yawn escaped him making his eyes water. The time on his phone indicated seven thirty in the evening. Woah! he had slept for the major part of the evening dreaming about last summer and his embarrassing love confession.

What a productive way to spend his first day of summer at the Adulkittiporn residence, he thought, scoffing at his own actions.

Without wasting much time, he washed his face, made himself presentable and headed downstairs. The thought of the young master of the house not far from his mind.

The dining table was already set and seeing an array of widespread menu made his tummy rumble in hunger.

"Hey shorty!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to read your thoughts on the chapter so please feel free to comment :)
> 
> If you want you can read this story on my wattpad account as well (@crazy4fanfic)


	3. He Still Cares

Gun stopped in his track at the sound of that nickname. In his entire nineteen years of life, no one had had the liberty to call him by that name sole for one person. If anyone ever dared to call him shorty, they would definitely be having a couple of less teeth left to showcase on their ugly faces. But as always, Off Jumpol was an exception to his every rule.

  
"Long time no see, my friend." Off waved enunciating the last two words. He displayed a smile so fake that even Picasso, their golden retriever wouldn't have responded to it.

"Jumpol." He ducked his chin in greeting, acknowledging Off, his sarcasm and all. The way Gun had acted towards his friend for the past year by not answering his calls or texts, he knew he deserved that and some more.

"Come sweety take a seat." Thankfully, he was saved by Off's mom. She pulled out the dining chair opposite to Off's, that's where he always sat so that he could gaze at Off's face even while eating. Talk about unhealthy obsession.

However, with the present waves of their friendship status, colliding onto rocky shores made it difficult for him to sit before the one person he wanted to avoid. Even a place beside Picasso looked appealing to him. The dog in question lay not far from the dining table, eyes alert, waiting for someone to pass him crumbs from the delicious smelling menu.

Left with no choice he made his way to the seat in front of Off, avoiding the boy's piercing gaze. Amp, who sat next to him offered him a plate and offered to serve the food. He thanked her graciously, grabbed the cutlery and began eating.

"Here, Amp, serve him the fish as well. I had it made especially for him." Off's sister took the plate of the steaming pan fried fish from Mrs. Adulkittiporn's hand, selected a big fleshy piece and placed it on his plate.

"Eat well." Mrs. Adulkittiporn said to him.

"Hmm...I will, thank you Aunty." He replied with a smile but it vanished when his gaze locked with Off's. The latter returned his gaze head on and lifted an eyebrow. Gun broke the eye contact in an instant and returned his attention to eating.

The food was delicious no doubt but the taste couldn't register on his tongue by how nervous he felt in the presence of his friend. Even though he had been eager to spend his vacation here and meet Off, yet now that they were face to face, the idea no longer seemed appealing to him.

Maybe he shouldn't have come. Maybe he should have stayed back with his parents. Call him a coward but he just wasn't ready to look Off in the eye and tell him that the memory of what happened last summer and the way that he had acted still embarrassed him to this day.

To be honest he was surprised that Off seemed so calm and was not throwing punches at him. God knows how in the fucking world was he going to spend an entire summer with those questioning looks that were being thrown at him probably waiting for an explanation.

In order to dispel the nervousness in his bones that was increasing by the minute, he thought it best to indulge Amp in a light conversation. "You didn't bring Nirin with you?"

At the mention of her daughter, Amp replied but her pointed gaze was directed at her younger brother.

"Oh, I brought her alright. However, her dear uncle and my beloved brother here found it entertaining to irritate her until she cried herself to sleep."

As was expected, the subject of Amp's anger only shrugged his shoulders, slurping the beef broth from the spoon that he had just brought to his lips. "Aah! She's a cry-baby. All she does is cry and scream. I was only wanting to hold her."

"Hold her." Amp hissed at her younger brother. "You were practically squishing her cheeks."

"I did nothing of that sort."

"Oh you clearly did...I saw you boy." Mr. Adulkittiporn chimed in, riveting our attention to him. He challenged his son to refute his words with a smile that was so similar to Off.

"Dad...whose side are you on?"

"Sorry son, when it comes to my little princess you know which side I'm on."

"Clearly." Mrs. Adulkittiporn said, scooping a spoonful of fried rice in her husband's plate. "Sadly, my boy, you were replaced of first place the moment Nirin was born."

Off sighed, "even though I'm her uncle I don't know why she hates me. And to think of it, she's only three."

"Ever heard the word gentle?" Amp said in a sarcastic voice. Hearing their banter made Gun forget his awkwardness and enjoy the elders teasing Off. It was a refreshing sight to behold. Three against one.

Off smiled at his sister, his slanted eyes turning into tiny slits, "I'm as gentle as they come. If you don't believe me ask Gun, I've never been anything but gentle to him."

_Cough! Cough! Cough!_

Gun couldn't stop the hacking fit that overtook his body. The rice morsel that he had just eaten sputtered all over Off's side of the table and maybe some of it even went right into his bowl of soup.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry." Gun coughed out in between his apology while Amp rubbed and patted his back. Off on the other hand, hurried to pour him a glass of water not giving a fuck about what got into his food.

"Thanks." Gun said to Off after he downed the glass of water that was offered to him. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears unsure whether they were from his coughing fit or from the look of Off's worried expression.

"You Okay?" Gun nodded in response.

Off's kind gesture only proved the fact of how gentle he was towards Gun even though Gun had been nothing but unkind to him.

 _"I have been a shitty friend,"_ Gun thought to himself.

*****

After the fiasco at the dining table Gun excused himself and retired to his room. He had embarrassed himself yet again. He felt suffocated plus the heat in the room was not helping a bit to lessen his discomfort. He looked about the room for the remote to switch on the air conditioner but, couldn't find one. For good measure he even thought of searching under the bed.

"Looking for something?"

"Ow!" The sudden question startled him causing him to hit his head on the underside of the bed. The sound of laughter that broke the silence of the room was like music to his ears.

Gun stood up, massaging the top of his head and turned to look at Off who now stood beside him. Without giving him a warning, he pulled Gun closer to check if the bed had done any damage.

 _Too close. Too close._ Gun's mind sent signals to his heart that had started thumping as if a horse stampede had taken place inside it.

"By God, you've become clumsy. Were you always like that or has the past year changed you?"

While Off examined Gun, the little guy was rendered speechless by the close proximity. All he could focus on was the gentle caress of Off's fingers in his hair, the smell of his perfume and the way Gun's head perfectly fitted under Off's chin. They were so close that if Gun so much as lifted his gaze to Off's, their lips would be perfectly aligned for a kiss.

 _Yeah, in your dreams._ Gun's inner self mocked him.

"Your head seems fine, no sign of injury. You'll live."

Gun nodded and stepped back putting some much-needed distance between them. "Actually, I was looking for the remote for the air conditioner."

"Uh...I have no idea where the remotes are kept but you can borrow the one from my room and tomorrow, I'll ask Ms. Fah to find one for you."

Gun agreed and Off left the room only to return after a minute with the said device. Gun thanked him, glad to have something where he could divert his attention to. Off's presence was making him nervous once again. They were being so polite to each other as if they were strangers and had only met just today.

Off went and pressed the main switch and then motioned Gun to start the air conditioner with the flick of his chin. Gun did as was asked. He waited yet there was no sign of sound or movement of air from the electronic gadget that was attached on the wall over the headboard of the queen-sized bed. He tapped the remote and aimed it at the machine once again. Still nothing. He turned sideways towards Off with a questioning gaze.

"The battery is working fine. I changed it myself last week." Off was quick to reply at a doubtful looking Gun. "Let's try switching off and restarting the main switch. Does the trick all the time."

Saying that he moved the button up and down a couple of times and waited. Few seconds later the whirring of a breeze wafted from the machine.

"There, didn't I tell you so." Off said with a satisfied smile. "You know how it is. With us not being here for a major part of the year the electronic gadgets tend to dysfunction if not used for a long time."

"Yeah, well...thank you...once again." Gun replied not sure what more to say. Silence filled the room and the awkwardness between them grew stifling.

"Look...Gun...can we talk."

The moment he said that Gun's cell phone started ringing. It was a call from his mom. Gun was so relieved that if it were possible, he would've dived into the cell phone and kissed his mom through it.

"It's my mom. She might be worried that I didn't call her back when I reached here."

"Sure, go ahead and tell her I said hi." Gun nodded and slid the receiver to the side.

Off stood there contemplating whether to wait or leave. After a few minutes of deliberation, he opted the latter but before leaving he mouthed to Gun, "We'll talk tomorrow."

Gun who was still on the phone agreed and waved him good night. Off waved back and finally left.

Gun sighed in relief. Somehow a day had passed. As a last thought before going to bed, he prayed to the heavens to grant him strength because he would be needing them plenty.

***

_TBC_


	4. Steamy Dreams

The next two days went by with not much action. Other than Gun no other guest had arrived at the Adulkittiporn residence hence, he spent much of his time in the company of Amp and her mother.

On the first day, the trio along with Amp's daughter Nirin, visited the town's gardening store to buy some supplies for the front house garden. Amp had actually wanted to renovate the courtyard, said that the place needed a big-time change. According to her expertise in garden designing she was of the opinion that the place lacked freshness. Off's dad however, did not agree to it and said that it was unnecessary.

He reminded her that she had to overlook the birthday preparation too and with just three weeks remaining she wouldn't be able to handle everything at once. Not that we wouldn't help but renovating such a big area needed at least a month or two. In the end she had agreed with the condition that they make some minor changes to the garden to which, Mr. Adulkittiporn had graciously given in. He was a loving father after all, couldn't say no to his firstborn.

By profession Amp was a landscape designer but since the birth of Nirin she hadn't had the time or opportunity to utilize her creativity in what she was good at. Therefore, she had come up with the excuse just so she could indulge her passion by renovating the place. To be honest, the place looked terrific to Gun as it was, after all Amp had redesigned the place herself two summers back.

The remaining of the later morning went in organizing and replanting the bought goods. A few of the servants from the house accompanied them to carry out the heavy lifting and digging. Mr. Adulkittiporn set up a stereo at the front of the house and amped up the volume to its maximum level. The music was a huge mood booster and made it fun for them to work in the garden.

At one-point Mr. Adulkittiporn even indulged his wife to a dance in the middle of the garden making everyone laugh. Gun on the other hand was glad to spend the time digging the soil and watering the plants. He had always loved gardening, the smell of the wet grass and the fresh dug up soil relaxed him. Plus, it kept his mind from wondering to a certain someone and also kept that person away from approaching him.

However, Off couldn't be kept away for long. The sound of the blaring music and the laughter in the courtyard brought him outside, a clueless expression painted on his face. His eyes widened when he saw his parents dancing in the middle of the lawn. Thinking it best to retreat he turned only to be stopped by his father's voice. Off was never into gardening, He would rather spend his time in the studio painting or sketching in his notebook by the river. Even when his father asked him to join them, he shook his head and stood where he was. Leaning his shoulder on the door frame, he chose to be an observer to the commotion taking place before him. To everyone it looked like Off's attention was over his parents, but Gun knew better. He could practically feel himself being X-rayed by that look.

The moment their eyes met Gun gulped down his nervousness and turned his attention to Nirin who sat beside him on the lawn. Her tiny fingers playing with the dug-up soil and throwing it upwards, showering her hair and tiny body with mud all over. Her eyes lit in fascination and she giggled, babbling words to Gun which was difficult for him to comprehend so, he just went along with whatever she said with a nod and a giggle in response to hers. He would rather talk nonsense with Nirin than with the person by the door.

On the next day Gun asked Mrs. Fah, the housekeeper if she could teach him how to bake cookies. Lately, Gun was trying his hand at learning how to cook and what better time to learn other than the summer holidays? Fortunately, Mrs. Fah was a marvelous cook, a patient woman and had the personality of a saint. She had always looked after all of Off's friend as if they were her own. She knew what they wanted even before they could ask her for it. And every summer she eagerly awaited their return so that she could once again hear the house bustling with activity and joyous laughter of the youngsters. So, when Gun had asked, she was overjoyed to help him learn. Even Mrs. Adulkittiporn joined in. She said that it had been long since she had had the chance to bake and she wanted to know if she still had it in her to cook something edible.

To add in the fun, they decided to turn the cookie baking into a competition. Both Gun and Off's mom gathered the required ingredients and measured them as per Mrs. Fah's instructions. Sadly, when the first batch was out of the oven, neither of their cookies tasted even close to actually being edible. Gun's cookies tasted like unbaked dough and Mrs. Adulkittiporn's cookies had puffed up like flat breads making it stick to the sides of the oven tray. It was apparent that baking was not their forte.

They; however, decided to bake some more and with every finished batch they improved for the better. The sweet smell of the dough engulfed the entire kitchen and the living room bringing in people after people wanting to taste the finished treats only to be left wanting. Feeling pity Mrs. Fah opted to make some herself so that the cookie starved souls wandering the house could have something to eat after being teased with the aromatic smell.

Off was not far behind and when he saw Gun, he decided he wanted to bake as well which was of course a disaster. Talk about being clumsy! That was what he was when left alone anywhere near the cooking isle. Everything he touched was sure to encounter a mishap. The utensils went falling down the kitchen island, he ripped the dough packet only to spill it all over his clothes, there were eggshells in the batter, so on and so forth. His limit was tested when Mrs. Fah asked him to hand whip all the ingredients. In the end he gave up saying his hand ached and asked Gun to assist him.

Gun couldn't refuse though. He didn't want unnecessary attention from both the women so he gave in. Off smiled like a little devil that he was, satisfied to be near Gun knowing the boy would not run away even if he wanted to. While Mrs. Fah instructed his mom, Off rested his elbows on the kitchen counter opposite Gun and purposely indulged him in small talk asking about the ingredients and the details of what not. Gun answered back with short syllables, that too only when required and minimized his eye contact to the least.

In the afternoon of the third day the arrival of a new guest filled the house with never ending chatter.

"Oh my god Gun, it's so good to see you!" Alice squealed, pushing her palms forward and waving in excitement. Gun ran down the stairs to greet his friend, his smile not leaving its place from the moment he had heard her voice.

"I'm glad you made it this summer." Gun greeted. He embraced her off the ground and circled them around making her laugh. When he placed her down, he added in with a worried look, "I hope your leg's better."

"Oi...it's been a year already; don't you think it'd be better by now?" She hit him playfully. "I'm thankful and relieved that unlike last time I didn't fall into a ditch and fracture another part of my body."

They both laughed at her words and continued chatting. The other members of the house joined in on greeting her. Gun was super elated with her presence and couldn't wait for the others to arrive as well. Like always the place was going to be rowdy once again when all of them came together. Keeping aside his drama with Off, the thought of meeting the others filled him with immense happiness.

Later that evening the family and both the guests gathered around the dining table. Alice, the centre of the attraction spoke non-stop about anything and everything that crossed her mind. She was a like a talking dictionary when it came to shopping and traveling, a subject that Off's parents were more than eager to discuss. Thankfully, that took the attention off of Gun who was satisfied with listening and occasionally smiling when Alice's expression got too animated as she listed places where one could shop for branded stuff at a reasonable price without putting a dent in their pocket. And when it came to bargaining she was a pro.

"Talking about shopping, reminded me of your birthday gift," She turned sideways in her seat to look at Off. "Did you like your last year's birthday gift that I helped Gun to buy."

Gun sighed, he was trying his utmost to forget all about last summer and here Alice was making it difficult for him.

"No, I didn't."

_Ouch! That hurt_.

The dull edge of the fork that Gun held dug into the palm of his hand. The action helped to somewhat divert the pain in his heart caused by those words onto his palms.

"Ow...I thought you'd love it." Alice pouted, disappointed that something she had helped to buy wasn't liked by the person. Usually her gift recommendation skill was always praised and often times were a success therefore, Off saying that he disliked the gift definitely put a damper on her mood.

The sound of the chair legs screeching on the tiles captured Gun's attention and he looked at Off who had gotten up from his seat, his dinner left half eaten.

"Where are you going son?" Mr. Adulkittiporn asked, concern lacing his features.

"Baby...you hardly touched anything; you got to eat more. Here, have some beef ribs...isn't this your favourite." Off's mom cajoled him by pushing the dish of meat closer to him but he still remained standing.

It was unusual for Off to leave his food uneaten so Gun wondered if everything was all right with his friend. The boy stood opposite him, his fingers clenching the backrest of the chair. His jaw taut and his eyes filled with what seemed like anger to Gun.

"Honey...is something bothering you?" His mom asked again.

"No mom it's nothing. Just the weather I guess...don't feel like eating much. Anyway, I'm gonna go and rest."

Though she looked worried his mom nodded and left it at that. Without another look at everyone Off left their company. Gun stared at his retreating back and wondered if what Off had said was true or not.

*******

With dinner done they decided to play monopoly. Mr. Adulkittiporn was the first one to lose followed by Amp. It was a close match between Alice and Gun but the boy eventually won the game. Alice sulked and challenged him to another round, confident that she could take him down. Her eyes shone with determination which made Gun smile fondly. She reminded him of his younger sister, both strong willed and hell bent on not losing to their competitor. Like Pim, Alice too got easily provoked while playing.

Sleep was slowly getting to him so he excused himself and promised Alice to a match next time. With heavy feet he dragged his tired ass upstairs. However, when the door to Off's room came into his view he stopped. He bit his lower lip, his fingers fidgeting with the material of his t-shirt contemplating if he should inquire about Off's health or leave it be. To be honest he was worried actually. The look on Off's face before he had left the dining table resurfaced in Gun's mind making him believe as if he was the reason behind it.

He waited with bated breath for what felt like hours to him when in reality it had only been a couple of minutes. The staccato beat of his heart resounded in his eardrums while his brain cells kept questioning him whether he was ready to face Off. He gave it some thought but at the last minute his nerves got the better of him and he decided to retreat.

A disappointed voice in his head retorted, "You're not ready yet."

No sooner had he taken a step than Off's door opened and he was pulled inside the room with a strong force as if he was sucked into a whirlpool. His heart leaped and almost got caught in his throat.

"I knew for sure you'd chicken out."

When the door was shut Gun found his back pushed against the hard wood. Off towered over him. His weight was supported by his palms that rested on the door, on either side of Gun's head caging him with no chance of escape.

"Don't you think you've ignored me enough...huh? How much longer are you planning to keep up this charade?"

Gun shut his eyes and tried to pacify the erratic beating of his heart. He had been right; Off's voice held an underlying current that was struggling to break out from its confine.

The sudden touch of Off's palm at the back of his neck startled him as if burned however it subsided to a dull quiver when the pad of Off's thumb caressed the short hairs at his nape.

"Are you not even going to look at me?" The plea in Off's tone pulled at his heart. He breathed in a lungful of air and willed himself to lift his eyes. The face up close was even more breath-taking.  
The light on the opposite wall shaded a part of Off's face but that didn't hinder Gun's knees from weakening with longing.

Even without much light he knew how perfect the person before him was. How the colour of Off's eyes changed to molten caramel when it squinted in the sunlight. How they turned to tiny slits every time he smiled. The raging temptation that Gun had to squelch at the sight of those tiny fine lines on his upturned lips. They reminded him of ripe peaches, wanting to taste its sweetness. And the curves of his masculine jaw made Gun want to lick it into oblivion. They stood so close that Gun could almost feel Off's breath on his face rendering him speechless.

Now that Off had Gun's attention, he searched the boy's face for answers to his many questions. It seemed he was left as clueless as before because his shoulders dropped and he rested his forehead on Gun's shoulder sighing in resignation. "Who are you? I don't recognize this person at all."

"Off...I...." Gun opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Off lifted his head, his eyes pooled with unshed tears.

"Can I have my old friend back...please."

_Thud!_

Gun's heart sunk yet again. It pained him to see Off in tears. He cursed himself for his own attitude, for putting a wedge between them knowing well that he was the only person whom Off could call a best friend. Some friend he had proven to be. Shame engulfed him at that realization. Maybe it was best if he confided in Off and tell him the reason why he had been acting like a douche. However, the timing didn't agree to his thought process.

Knock! Knock!

The sound of the door broke the spell between them and they moved away from the door and from each other in haste.

"Mom! What's the matter?"

Mrs. Adulkittiporn entered the room, a glass of milk secured in her dainty hands. "Since you didn't eat much, I brought some warm milk for you to drink."

While she placed it on the bedside table Gun's gaze traveled the interior of the room, his attention finally landing on something familiar placed on the bed. It was the birthday present that he had left at Off's front door last summer. What surprised him was not the present per se, but the fact that it was left unopened. It left him bitter as if Off had rejected all of him by not opening his present.

Mrs. Adulkittiporn's voice broke into his thoughts, alerting him. "Drink it while it's still warm it will help you sleep better."

Off thanked her saying that he will. She was about to leave but when she reached the door she turned towards the boys, her gaze curious, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Aunty...no, of course not." Gun was quick to reply. "In fact, I was just about to leave." And then before either of them could say something or stop him, Gun dashed out of the room.

*****

As soon as he reached his room, he plopped on his bed shouting his frustration into one of the downy pillows. Now that he was alone and he had the time to think, his mind drifted to the moment where he practically had his face a breath away from Off's. Aside from the awkward situation he could still feel Off's touch on the nape of his skin and the warm breath on his face. If he had tipped an inch or two on his toes, he would have surely secured those peachy lips in his own. Just the thought of it heated his body and he felt his stomach lurch at the image.

"Gun you pervert." He reprimanded himself and buried his face deeper into the pillow.

How could he even think of such lusty thoughts in a serious situation was beyond him. This was exactly the reason why he wanted to avoid Off because when it came to his friend Gun's body had a mind of its own. He was a hormonal teen for goodness sake. His body wanted nothing but to act upon his wayward thoughts. Nevertheless, he didn't want a repeat of last summer and probably get beaten by Off this time for pouncing on him so he was glad that he had held his attraction in check.

With all that pent up, frustration he found it difficult to sleep. Even the act of tossing and turning on the bed seemed futile for no position seemed comfortable enough for him. Giving up he opened his Kindle and decided to finish the story that he had started a few days back. Soon enough, a few chapters later he his eyes began to drop. Still, he tried to keep them open because the plot was getting interesting or more like juicy. The kidnapper who had abducted the female lead had fallen in love with her and the physical attraction between them were getting to the point that they had to give in eventually. So, they got it on while they were alone enjoying a lazy vacation on a yacht. As a surprise birthday present for the heroine, the male protagonist who also happened to be a rich gangster had planned a trip for them to one of his properties on a deserted island.

_Thud!_

A series of curse words spouted from his lips when the dull edge of the device collided with his lower lip. He realized that he had dozed off while reading. The leads were somewhere in the middle of their lewd act but even that couldn't keep his eyes from remaining open. In the end he decided he might as well sleep.

Gun wasn't much of a dreamer but that night he did and what a dream it was. He dreamed about Off and him on the same yacht from the story book. The clear turquoise water lapping against its grand body. They stood at the taffrail around the stern of the boat with Gun's back glued to Off's chest. The cool wind of the ocean brushed against their upper torso that was devoid of clothes. Gun laughed at the touch of Off's nose that nuzzled his neck playfully.

"Jum, that tickles. Stop it."

"I'm doing no such thing." Off replied as he continued with his teasing. "You have tempted me enough and now no one can stop me from claiming what's mine. Not even You."

The Off in his dreams turned Gun to face him, his eyes burning with lust. "Now that I have you away from everyone's sight, I'm gonna devour you whole." Saying that he captured Gun's mouth in an earth-shattering kiss.

Gun could only moan and pull the dreamy Off in his embrace. If he could have the guy only in his dreams then so be it. With much fervor he kissed back putting all his feelings into the kiss. His head fell back at the sensation when Off's thumb rubbed circles over one of his nipple. It wasn't enough to satiate his growing lust though. He wanted to feel more so he caught Off's hand and slid it over his shorts that supported his raging hard on. "I want you to touch me here."

The dreamy Off smiled into their kiss. As was asked he cupped his palm over Gun's bulging desire, causing the guy in his arms to moan and buck his hips into the touch.

"Satisfied?"

"More...Gun wants more."

"You need only ask." Off said in an urgent raspy voice. His hand slid under the shorts and circled it around Gun's member. Gun pushed his hips into Off's touch and groaned in satisfaction when he felt the pressure of those long fingers caressing him. He latched onto Off's pale neck and sucked on it showering his skin with open mouthed kisses.

Hot! hot! hot! His body screamed over and over.

"Ufff!"

Gun was brought back to the land of the living with a painful start. He found himself at the foot of the bed, nursing his elbow which felt as if a current had passed through it. The dream had turned so steamy that his body's reaction had gotten out of control. In order to pacify the tent under his shorts he had started rubbing his thighs together rolling on the bed. The result, his lips was now an inch away from kissing the floor. And the worst thing, he was now drenched in sweat.

The room suddenly felt like a furnace and his gaze darted towards the air conditioner. Of course, the shitty electronic piece had stopped working. That would be two nights in a row. If this continued, he would be deprived of sleep. it had stopped. He wanted to curse at the fucking equipment however that would do him no good so he sighed, walked towards the window and opened it. He felt a little better but was still uncomfortable with the heat accumulated in the room. After that dream which felt too real to comprehend, his body was in need of some fresh air to cool it down and the sight of the river in the distance called out to him. Since sleep was out of his reach for the night so he decided to take a walk by the river.

"Mmm!" A sigh escaped his lips at the cool water around his ankle. He bent and splashed some more water on his face, around his neck and over his arms. It soothed his heated body. He loved the feeling so much that if it were possible, he would have made his bed on the river modern equipment be damned. He swayed his foot against the current of the water and smiled in pleasure. Suddenly a thought crept up in his head. God knows what came over him but in the split off a second, he undressed himself leaving not a single piece of clothing on his body and dived into the water. A peal of laughter bubbled from his chest and he reveled in the cool ripples forming around his body. While he splashed in the river, Off stood a few feet away from him unable to take his eyes away from the petite body of Gun.

Everyone thought that Off was impulsive but they didn't know that when it came to the two of the them, Gun could outdo him. Off wondered if the river held some mystical power that awakened only when it was lit by the moonlight. Because that was the time when Gun let down his guard and allow his bold side to surface. The memory of last summer not far from his mind.

*****

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the dream was steamy enough. If not then I'll just go and cry in a corner 😭
> 
> Side Note: Please forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes. Will correct them as and when I get the time.
> 
> This story is uploaded on my wattpad account as well. I use the same handle as AO3 (@crazy4fanfic)


End file.
